


Generation Gap

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Generation Gap

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked his eldest. 

"It was just for fun, dad," James said rolling his eyes. "Nothing would have happened, I was under the Cloak."

Harry stood staring at his son, who clearly took after his grandfather.

Composing himself, he asked, "Do you have any idea what might have happened if Hagrid hadn't heard you?" 

James looked bored. "I would have been ripped limb from limb. May I go?"

James left and Harry wondered what it would have been like to grow up without thinking death was waiting for him behind every door.


End file.
